Firsts
by rocaw
Summary: When and how did Selina Kyle first meet Bruce Wayne? What effect did this have on Batman and Catwoman? BMCW.
1. Selina Kyle

Title: Firsts  
Summary: Takes place before _The Long Halloween_ begins. First time Selina Kyle makes an appearance among high society.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle and everyone else belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Selina Kyle

I can feel all eyes on me as I enter, my hand wrapped loosely around the youngest Covington's arm. We're the same age, but I feel much older. Hell, I _know_ I am. He's handsome, but not my type. I simply needed his name to get me into the museum.

No one here knows me, not personally, and that's the way I like it. A few months ago, I could never walk in here and blend in. I carried the stink of the East End on me. But now, I'm as good as these pretenders at faking it.

I know they all put on a show because all they do is scream at or ignore each other in the _privacy_ of their own homes. I know this because I have to. If I'm going to steal from them successfully, I have to know their habits.

Planning my nightly activities inevitably leads me to think about _him_.

The bat...

But I remember where I am and he'll have to wait.

Just looking around and knowing I'll be _taking_ from them soon enough makes me almost giddy and I smile...a genuine one. Here, everyone wears plastic smiles, but...him...I've never seen _him_ before. Mmm...he's tall, dark, and handsome...reminds me of...no, can't think of the night. Not yet.

The closer I get, the more handsome he gets. There's something about his eyes...those blue eyes. He's trying to force them. Trying to have them be carefree and happy, but they're not. He's not.

Why pretend? Well, I almost forgot where we are. I guess we all have our reasons.

I ask the kid holding my hand who those blue eyes belong to and he tells me, but not before giving me a disapproving look. Apparently, my eyes should not be roaming and are supposed to be glued to my date, like his young ones are to me. I only laugh at his silliness. In all honesty, I'd rather have those blue eyes on me...along with the rest of him...

I have work to do, so those blue eyes will have to wait for now. I manage to lose the kid and I make my way to the northern wing, where the piece I'm here for is on display.

I walk into the empty gallery and glance behind me before I get closer to the painting. I can't help but smile when I realize it won't be difficult to take. Not at all.

"May I ask what you find amusing?"

I turn to see that those blue eyes have a deep, sexy voice to go along with them.

"Oh, I was just thinking that the postcards I have don't do this justice."

He walks towards me and looks at the painting. He lets out a small smile, "You're an art lover, then?"

"That I am." I reply truthfully. I love what I get for art like this.

Our gaze travels from the painting to one another. We look at each other in silence. Only he and I seem to exist.

"Maybe..." he begins to say when the kid walks into the gallery.

"Selina. Where have you been? I've been _looking_ for you." he says, unable to contain the jealousy in his voice.

I smile despite wanting to scratch his eyes out, "I've been here, Teddy. Admiring this..._perfect_ piece."

"I'm glad _Bruce_ has been keeping you company," he manages to spit out.

"Actually, Theodore, I just got here," blue eyes turn to face me, "we haven't been properly introduced." He extends his hand, "Bruce Wayne."

I take his hand and I hate that it takes me a moment to reply, "Selina Kyle." I can't remember a grasp so strong, so powerful. And I instantly regret coming with the kid. I wonder if Bruce would mind going home with someone else's date, but I decide I won't find out. Not tonight, anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he tells me. His lips form a flirtatious grin, but there's something I can't place lurking behind his eyes, "I hope to see you, again...sometime..."

I smile at him, "Oh, I'm sure you will." I release his hand reluctantly and I can't wait to feel that power on me again.


	2. Bruce Wayne

Title: Firsts  
Summary: Takes place shortly before _The Long Halloween_ begins. First time Bruce Wayne has encountered Selina Kyle.  
A/N: Since this takes place early in Batman's career, I've taken advantage of Bruce's youth. He's not the man we know today.  
Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne and everyone else belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Bruce Wayne

I watch her leave and I wish I was going with her.

I can't remember the last time a woman made me feel this way. I'm not sure one ever has.

Having her stand across from me, I couldn't think of anything except her. Her green eyes. Red lips. That raven hair. And those curves.

She was almost too beautiful to behold and yet...she was completely...real. Not at all like those others here.

Selina Kyle.

Why had I never heard of her until now? She actually made me wish I didn't have to go out tonight. _That's_...never happened.

I stay in the empty gallery looking at the painting we both admired together. Her perfume still lingers, keeping me company. I close my eyes and it's like she's still standing next to me.

"Excuse me," I hear and I spin around to face her.

No one has _ever_ surprised me. Even when my mind was..._elsewhere_.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," she adds, her full lips in a small grin, "but I forgot my bag."

I watch her glide over to the bench by the Monet and retrieve her small purse.

"I told you we would see each other again." She winks at me and turns away towards the entrance.

Again, I watch her leave and, again, I wish I was going with her.

"Wait." I'm surprised to hear my voice and am angry with myself for not having planned on what to say next.

"Yes?" she asks, looking at me with a curious expression.

I'm not sure I like the effect she has on me. I take a deep breathe trying to calm my racing mind. I've rarely been at a loss. Actually, I've never been at a loss and I'm not going to start now...even...even if she is looking at me with complete and absolute attentiveness...walking towards me so slowly, so dangerously...

She stops only inches away from me.

"Wait? For what?" she asks smiling, like she knows she was complete control over me. "Bruce..." she purrs and I want her to say my name again. Over and over, again.

"Selina, I..."

She smiles, knowing what I want to say, but can't. Knowing what I want to do, but won't.

"Another time, perhaps," she says, a smile still on her lips, but it's no longer genuine. She turns to leave, but this time I don't say anything.

Before I can even think of what I'm doing, my body acts without permission. I reach forward and grab her wrist. She turns around and in her eyes I see the disdain and disapproval of what I'm doing. Perhaps I misread her cues.

I release her hand and once I do, her eyes soften and she laughs. She walks towards me and doesn't stop. Instinctively my hands move to her waist and I pull her in closer.

It is the most intense and penetrating kiss I have ever known. I contemplate breaking it because I don't want her to know me, not the real me. But again, my body betrays me and I hold on to her like it's the one and only time I'll be able to do so.

Her lips never leave mine and I never want them to.

I'm not sure what I'm doing, what I'm getting myself into, but I don't allow myself a single thought. I simply let my desire for her take over and I enjoy every moment of it.

Her legs are wrapped tightly around me and I love the way she feels...soft and supple in my hands. When she says my name, it's barely a whisper, but it's more than enough.

Then, I feel completely relaxed... Like I haven't in years. The only thing I regret is that we're on a small bench instead of a comfortable bed.

I want her to go home with me, but I only watch as she straightens the skirt of her dress. I tell her she looks even more beautiful with her hair down and the way she laughs at me, I can tell she's completely relaxed as well.

When I offer to take her home, she tells me she has a ride. When I casually ask when I can see her again, she informs me she'll be attending the Wesley-Covington wedding.

I kiss her as she says goodbye and I want her again, but she ends the kiss abruptly and I briefly hate the Covingtons for existing.

"I'll see you next week,"she tells me and I know I'll sleep even less until after that damn wedding.


	3. Night

Title: Firsts  
Summary: Takes place shortly before _The Long Halloween_ begins. Bruce and Selina have just met and gotten to know each other intimately. What effect, if any, will this have on Catwoman and Batman out on Gotham's rooftops?  
Disclaimer: Batman and Catwoman belong to DC Comics.

* * *

In the cave, Bruce prepares for the night's patrol. He had to take another shower to keep her perfume from continuously distracting him. He smiles to himself again as he thinks back to Alfred driving him home and asking how dull the fund raiser had been. For once, he was glad Alfred forced him attend. 

But his smile soon disappears. Even now, he's surprised at how difficult it was to see her leave, knowing she was being taken home by another man. He knows he has no right to say anything about it, but he is seriously considering doing so. However, he knows that ultimately he won't.

When Batman begins his patrol, he's still slightly dazed with thoughts of Selina, but that only lasts until he reaches the top of Wayne Towers. There, the cold air quickly awaken all his senses and Selina Kyle is pushed back in his mind.

But, not too far back.

When _she_ lands on the rooftop adjacent to his location, his first thought is of Selina, but he shakes it away and decides to find out what the cat burglar is up to.

Batman lands behind her and immediately regrets it. The view is too...distracting. Instead, he moves and stands next to her at the edge of the building.

"Catwoman. What are you doing here?"

Without turning to look at her, he can see her small smile as she replies, "I wasn't sure I'd see you tonight."

And for once, she's not sure it's him she wanted to see. Bruce's caresses and hungry kisses still linger in her mind. His hands clung to her hips with a possessiveness she had never permitted any man before. She's still not sure why she allowed him to do so. And she found _that_ very troubling.

It's because of Bruce that she hasn't taken the painting from the museum yet. She didn't want to go there. She didn't want to break into the gallery and have to smell the scent they created together. She didn't want to have to steal the painting she looked at while he kissed her neck tenderly and whispered in her ear about how beautiful she was. She's heard it all before, all the usual lines and usual lies, but this was the first time she was actually tempted to believe it.

Catwoman closed her eyes and mentally shook her head. She didn't need any other complication besides the one standing next to her at the moment, so she pushed Bruce out of her mind. She opened her eyes and focused her gaze on the gray clouds forming in the dark sky, never giving away anything of what she felt.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again. His tone is no longer steady, but angry and harsh.

"Tell you what...you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"I won't let you steal." he replies quickly.

Finally, she turns to look at him, "_Let_ me? Please. I was trying to do _you_ a favor." She shrugs. "Your loss."

Catwoman steps close to the edge, ready to jump off, but he grabs her wrist preventing her departure.

She looks angrily at his hand and he sees her ready to fight him because of it. He eases his grip, but doesn't release her.

"Stay out of trouble, Catwoman."

She tilts her head and her fiery gaze seems to penetrate his mask, almost as though she's looking directly into his eyes. She walks towards him and doesn't stop, "Batman, you _know_ I never go looking for trouble. Trouble always has a way of finding me."

She's pressed severely against Batman, but he doesn't step back despite having room to do so.

"Like you," Catwoman adds, her voice low and alluring, "I didn't go looking for you. _You_ found me." Being this close to him, it's always...intoxicating. "But maybe, it's a good thing you did."

She wraps her arms around his neck and reaches for his lips. It's an angry kiss and she's surprised when he returns it.

He only pulls away to stop from losing himself for a second time tonight. It _might_ be acceptable, even expected, for Bruce Wayne to be weak, but not for Batman. _Never_ for Batman. He takes a step back, but can't bring himself to look at her, so he doesn't see her triumphant smile.

His voice is steady again as he warns her, "I'll be watching you."

"I _bet_ you will," she purrs and he leaves before he cedes victory again this night.


	4. The wedding

Title: Firsts  
Summary: Takes place shortly before _The Long Halloween_ begins.  
Disclaimer: Batman and Catwoman belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Bruce Wayne

Usually upon arriving at these functions, I begin to secretly curse Alfred. He's the one who practically forces me to attend. I don't want to be here. I never want to.

This time, it's a wedding. I hate weddings. Everyone's so sickeningly happy, or pretending to be. Either way, they bother me. But today, I have a _reason_ to be here. I can feel a small smile forming despite myself. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, yet, as I've ignored my better judgment and have forgone conducting a full background check on her...thus far. This time, I want to learn everything there is to know about her directly from her.

Alfred is always telling me I have to try and be social. I suppose he's right. That's what I'm attempting to do tonight. Besides, it serves a purpose. If they all think I'm simply another of the idle rich, well, they won't suspect anything _else_ from me.

I make my way towards the reception area. I approach the newlyweds casually, surveying everything around me. I've become exceptionally adept at instantly memorizing the people and things in my surroundings.

At night this is extremely important. Not being able to identify a hidden opponent or his weapon can be a costly mistake.

This skill is also useful during the day, especially when trying to avoid young socialites who have been trained to smell out and attack millionaire bachelors. Two such women are currently trying to beat each other and be the first to attempt to secure the Wayne fortune. The leggy blond is faster.

"Why Bruce, _I _didn't know you were back in Gotham. When _did_ you get back?"

"About two months ago."

The short blond has accepted defeat for the moment and is nursing her wounded pride with a drink at the bar.

I continue my meaningless conversation with the Michele, with one "L." This I know, but pretend not to. I know everything about these people...I have to. And I've discovered that each one is the same as the next, completely money hungry and even more self-involved.

I'm finally able to pry myself away from Michele, but not before promising to save a dance for her. I then make my way to congratulate the newly married couple.

We exchange pleasantries until someone else approaches to congratulate them and I leave to find a seat.

Two other young women quickly make their way to my table. I'm polite, but don't encourage their not so subtle invitations. Eventually, they tire of trying to get my attention and leave, but more take their place shortly.

I quickly get bored of dancing and talking to these women. I've been here an hour and I figure that's long enough. Maybe she won't show. I shouldn't be waiting for her anyway. Nothing good has ever come of any relationship I've attempted. Why would this...why would _she_ be any different?

I stand up to make my exit and that's when I see her.

She's wearing her raven hair down and I can't help but wonder if it's for me. Her eyes are a more luminous shade of green than I remember and her smile is unlike any I've ever seen.

Her hand is resting on Covington's arm and again contempt swirls in the pit of my stomach at the mere sight of the boy.

As he leads her to a table, she looks around the reception area and we momentarily lock eyes. She looks away without giving any form of acknowledgment, but she leaves me trying to catch my breath.

"Selina Kyle."

"What?" I'm surprised to see Harvey Dent take the seat next to me. He likes these types of events even less than I do.

"The woman you're staring at—"

"I don't stare, Harvey." The words come out with more anger than I would have liked.

"Perhaps not usually...but, you _were_ staring at her."

I attempt a change of subject, "Where's Gilda?"

"You know she doesn't like these things. I'm only here because I went to school with the groom. But, don't try to change the subject, Bruce. What's the story with Ms. Kyle?"

It bothers me that he knows her name, but I relax my face and my voice follows suit, "No story. I only met her last week."

"Is that right?" he smiles and pulls on my arm, "Sit down, Bruce. You can't possibly want to leave now."

* * *

Selina Kyle

As I scanned the area, I saw him. I've been trying to ignore him since that night at the museum. More importantly, I've been trying to ignore all _my_ thoughts of him. He sent me flowers...with notes...asking me to dinner. I never replied. I couldn't.

I shouldn't have kissed him. It shouldn't have happened...for no other reason that I simply should not have allowed it to happen.

I've never been ashamed or embarrassed of anything I've done. I left that damn "school." I worked for Stan. I put on that costume. I've always done what needed to be done. No regrets. No apologies. But...I told myself when I got into this that I would be more successful if I didn't have anything holding me back, tying me down. That's part of the reason why Holly...God, Holly...and Maggie...

God, _now_ is not the time for _that_.

I just...I work better alone. Hell, I _function_ better alone.

And I had been doing well. Rich, powerful men kept asking me out. I didn't have to do anything and they kept taking me to the most important, exclusive places by their own accord. Making it so easy to take what I wanted without spending days casing the particular location.

Shit. I _had_ been doing so well, but then...those eyes...that kiss...those damn hands...damn you, Bruce.

I've felt his gaze on me since I arrived, but I haven't allowed myself the satisfaction of gazing back. I know once I do...

Enough. Thinking about him is _not_ helping. Besides, you don't need two men in your life to complicate it. Focus on this guy talking to you. _He's_ your purpose for being here. What's he been talking about? Right, his upcoming wedding. All these damn weddings.

"Your uncle's very generous." I say, quite proud that I manage it without any hint of sarcasm, or bitterness.

"Oh, that he is," he smiles, as he reaches for his bride-to-be.

They both tell me - no, they _insist_ - I make it to their reception if I cannot attend the ceremony. I give them with a genuine smile and tell them I would be honored to share in their special day.

She practically attacks me with a fierce hug that I wouldn't have thought possible given her thin frame. She then turns to the groom-to-be, "Johnny, why didn't you introduce me to your charming friend sooner? Never mind, we've met now." She turns back to me with a eerily large smile, "Well, Selina, I _expect_ to see you next Saturday."

"Of course I'll be there." I reply as though we've been life long friends.

"Well, we do have to get going. We still have some last minute things we need to attend to." And with that, the future Mrs. Vitti grabs her fiancée and they disappear into a crowd of people.

Once they've left, I see Teddy walking towards me, so I decide to go elsewhere. As I walk towards the bar, I'm actually tempted to order a drink. I was fully prepared to attend the Vitti wedding as Ted's guest, but now I don't have to. Only yesterday he became quite upset with the flowers I received that day from Bruce. The little bastard actually felt entitled to read the card. I kicked him out for that, but I let him back in after he stood outside the door apologizing profusely. But he's outlived his usefulness and I don't have to put up with him anymore.

I should get out of here. I got what I wanted, a personal invitation from the marrying couple themselves. Now, I'll be able to get into The Roman's compound without any problem and I can study the layout from a more convenient position than a rooftop. Rooftops inevitable lead to the Bat. And this would be much easier without his interference.

Ever since I found that _picture_...my mother and...well, I can't help wonder.

Damn my curiosity.

Hell, it's probably better if I don't know. What could possibly change if I _do_ know?

"Ms. Kyle? Selina?"

"Hmm?"

"Selina! Hello? I've been talking to you. Have you been listening?"

How long has he been standing there? Can't he get the point? I probably have to spell it out for him.

"Listen, Ted..." as I turn to face him I look over his shoulder and see the D.A. stand up and walk away, leaving Bruce alone with three young socialites at his table, "...you feel like dancing?"

"Sure." Ted smiles and leads me to the dance floor.

I can feel Bruce's eyes on me, but I force mine to stay on Ted like he's the only person present.

A little after the third song begins, Ted's endless chatter is interrupted by a low, sexy baritone, "Excuse me. Mind if I cut in?"


	5. The dance

Title: Firsts  
Summary: Takes place shortly before _The Long Halloween_ begins.  
Disclaimer: Batman and Catwoman belong to DC Comics and each other!

* * *

"Excuse me. Mind if I cut in?" Selina turned to look into the blue eyes she had been avoiding all evening.

"Of course," Ted answered begrudgingly, giving Selina a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Bruce.

The band continued to play and they danced in silence.

Bruce had been looking forward to this moment, yet dreading it all the same. He wanted to know if he'd made a mistake with her. Perhaps he had made much more out of their night at the museum than there actually was.

He glanced down at her; she had not looked at him since they started dancing. Her green eyes were focused on something or other over his shoulder.

_Maybe that night_ was _a mistake_, he thought. She looked up at him then and smiled. _Maybe not_. Unconsciously, he spread his fingers to cover more of the small of her back, pulling her in closer.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked.

"Busy. And you?"

"The same, I suppose."

"Hmm."

Selina looked up at him again. She should have accepted at least one of his various dinner invitations.

He returned her gaze and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

It unnerved her. Intrigued her, too.

They continued to dance in silence. Their eyes never left the others face. Green eyes wandered from his eyes to his lips. She remembered how hard, yet soft they were, ravenous, but tender, and she couldn't help bite her lower lip.

Bruce began feeling warm despite the cold breeze blowing. He didn't like how she made him feel, he had to remind himself to stay in control.

"Do you want to...?"

"Yes."

ooo

By the time they reached her bedroom on the second floor, he was only wearing his slacks. She had lost her coat and was about to lose her dress.

Bruce unzipped it and she let it fall to her bare feet.

Selina leaned up to kiss him as she removed his belt. She quickly undid his pants and pulled them down with her foot. She ended their kiss, but kept her eyes locked into his. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached to unclasp her bra.

Bruce stopped her, a smile playing on his lips, "Please...let me."

Selina laughed, "My, what a gentleman."

ooo

Selina woke up when she felt Bruce get out of bed. His playful demeanor had disappeared and his jaw was noticeably tense.

"Everything all right?" she asked, sitting up and not caring that the sheet fell leaving her exposed breasts suddenly cold.

"Yes," he attempted a smile, but failed, "I'm leaving on a business trip tomorrow. Thought I'd get an early start. I won't be back until Saturday."

That was the lie he'd come up with while he watched Selina sleep in his arms. He wanted to get as much intel on The Roman before his nephew's wedding. He'd heard rumors about something planned, but he had not discovered what was supposed to happen that same evening. He couldn't let Selina distract him, no matter how good she felt, how good she tasted. He knew that if he saw her during the next few days, his resolve might weaken and he could not let The Roman get away with anything else. He wouldn't. Bruce would stay hidden and Batman would have more time to do his job.

He glanced sideways at Selina and saw a hint of anger flash across her eyes, but she forced a smile and only said, "Have a safe trip."

ooo

Catwoman landed silently on the roof. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and spotted something interesting. Grinning she put the binoculars away. He was just the thing she needed to clear her mind.

She jumped over to the roof he was on. Instantly, his posture changed.

"No need to _tense_ up...at least, not yet," she purred and walked up to him.

"I don't have time for this," he said dismissively and turned away from her.

An angry hiss escaped her lips. Batman wasn't the first man to blow her off tonight, but he would be the last. She lunged at him.

He was surprised by the attack. His guilt over his treatment of Selina didn't help. Rather, it seemed to aid Catwoman in her intent to cause him serious harm. His reaction time was slower and he wasn't listening to his instincts.

Finally, Catwoman threw a round house kick, full of the rage she felt. It landed on his temple knocking him down onto the roof.

His head was spinning and when he tried to get up, nausea threatened to overtake him. He decided to remain on his back looking up at the dark sky.

Catwoman didn't stay to enjoy her victory like she normally would. She gave one last look at the masked man and spoke, "You shouldn't play with what you can't handle," not caring if he heard.

He did.

ooo

It was only ten in the morning, but Selina woke up refreshed. She had been upset with Bruce last night, but Batman helped her deal with her frustration. She smiled at the recollection. Batman on his back. It wasn't exactly what she imagined when she set out to find him, but it would do for now.

After she left him lying on the roof, she broke into the Roman's compound looking for some kind of proof, but she didn't find any then either. She could wait until the wedding to try again.

Still, these men… Selina sighed. Batman had always fascinated her. He was a mystery. One she desperately wanted to solve, but now there was Bruce as well. She knew Bruce wasn't going out of town and it was obvious he enjoyed spending time with her. She just didn't know what he was up to. She thought she had him figured out, but now he, too, turned out to be an enigma.

Bruce wasn't an ordinary man and an ordinary relationship with him wouldn't work, that much was clear now. But as she contemplated their status, she smiled..._she_ was no ordinary woman either. Perhaps there was a chance...

Selina shook her head. Bruce and Batman...she sure knew how to pick them.

ooo

Bruce woke up in pain. Catwoman had never fought him like that before. She had been incredibly angry, but not only at him. Something else was bothering her and she took it out on his face. His left eye and the surrounding area were swollen and dark purple from that last kick she landed. He was going to need this made-up week off to let his face heal. Makeup could only cover so much.

He considered going to Selina's, but he couldn't. He was supposed to be out of the city. He could call, but he might be tempted to "cut short" his trip. He still wasn't sure how he'd become so attracted to her in such a short time. It wasn't like him at all.

He should send her some flowers for leaving so abruptly last night and for lying to her. Perhaps buy her something nice. Anyway, he would have to wait for the wedding to see her again. Then, another thought entered his mind; Catwoman might show up, too. She'd been near the Roman's the previous few nights.

Bruce shook his head. Selina and Catwoman...two women was _definitely_ more than he could handle. He wasn't sure how he would manage, but he'd find a way. He always did.

END

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Feedback really helps and inspires when the muses won't cooperate!

Now on to _The Long Halloween_ to see what happens next...


End file.
